


Daddy's Little Dears

by LadyAsphodel93



Series: Sugar Daddy!Tywin [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Tywin, F/M, First Meetings, Joffrey being a lil shit, Meeting the Family, Tywin not taking any shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93
Summary: You are introduced to Tywin's family for the first time





	Daddy's Little Dears

You stepped out of the limo that had been sent for you and onto the driveway. Your eyes were immediately attracted to the large house that stood proud and silent.

The house of Tywin Lannister.

A house that you had visited many times and found quite beautiful.

You made your way up the big driveway and up to the front door.

Tywin had invited you to his home for a few nights, more than one occasion, and also you would be meeting his family. You'd never met his family in person but you had seen photos of his family members. Including a photo of his late wife. You didn't pressure him into telling you about his late wife but gave him time and eventually, he told you everything about her. It was a sad tale and not one you would repeat to anyone else.

You walked up the steps and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Tywin opened it. He smiled when he saw you.

“You could have just walked inside.” he said, allowing you inside.

“And that would be very bad mannered.” you countered. “Have you missed me?”

He looked you in his usual way, his blue eyes giving him away before smiling at you. He pulled you close and leaned down so that his face was a few inches from yours.

“Of course, I missed you.” And he leaned in to kiss you.

You moaned at the feeling of his lips against yours once more. You missed kissing him. It had been quite a while since you last—.

He pulled away, making you pout. “Would you like something to eat?”

“Um, maybe something light. I thought your family was coming over?” you pondered as you followed him into the lavish kitchen.

“They are, but later on. So, we have time to ourselves before they arrive.”

“Oh, that's good. Can I get changed into something more comfy?”

“You remember where my room is?”

“How could I forget?” you grinned, taking your bag and making your way up the stairs to his room.

You could have easily have made the journey blindfolded by the many times you'd spent going back and forth to this very room. It was big, with red and gold curtains over the large bay windows. Two wardrobes stood against the wall, along with two night stands, a chester drawers. A large wooden sleigh bed stood far away from the door. Red and gold bed covers and pillows ordained the bed. It almost like he had taken the bed from a nobleman and claimed it for his own.

Taking in every inch of the room, you suddenly felt the sense of being home again. You placed the bag on the king-sized and took out some sweats and a slight baggy shirt that you'd planned to wear when both you and Tywin were just in the house. Besides, you had been travelling a long way and quite frankly were desperate to get into something more comfy.

As you threw on your shirt over a thin vest top, you felt a sudden urge to climb into the bed. You missed being in this bed. For god's sake, it was better than your own! You moved the bag near the night stand before hopping into his bed and snuggled in.

“Heaven.” you sighed, breathing in Tywin's scent.

You must have fall asleep, because a little while after, you cracked open your eyes to feel another presence behind you. You looked round to see Tywin, hovering over you with a coy smile.

“Hello, sleeping beauty.”

“Hi? Was I out long?”

“Not at all. Only half an hour.” he leaned down towards you and kissed you on the neck.

You hummed at the feeling of his lips brushing against your skin and snuggled into Tywin. His arms tightened a little around you as he bit a little at your skin between kisses. You shifted round so you that you were face-to-face with him.

“How long until we have company?” you asked, cupping his cheeks with your hand.

“About an hour?” Tywin rumbled. His velvet voice sending shivers down to your navel.

“Good.” you whispered and pulled him in for a kiss.

Tywin growled against your lips as he kissed you, fiercely. His hands grasped at your thighs, gently massaging them. You moaned against his lips and spun yourself round, flipping you both so that you were lying on top of Tywin. But he wasn't having any of it. Tywin flipped you over again so that he was the dominant one.

Before either one of you would attempt to take off the other's clothes, you heard something. Tywin broke the kiss and leaned up a little, as though he was listening for something. You stilled as well, listening for whatever Tywin had heard.

Then came the call of: “Father!”

Tywin groaned and sat up.

“Who is it?” you quizzed.

“They're early.” Tywin said, simply and got up from the bed.

You sat up, realising what Tywin was saying. His family had arrived. A sudden pang of nerves hit you. Tywin looked at you. He could see that you were nervous.

“Don't worry, my dearest. They won't bother you.”

“Really?”

“Of course. Especially, as I'm around.”

You giggled at Tywin's words and followed him downstairs.

You could hear the shouts of several people from the living room and the foyer. Tywin was a little way ahead of you, but you could tell by his posture that he was annoyed.

“If all you lot can do is argue then you might as well go back home.” he snapped as you both neared the bottom of the stairs.

From where you stood, you instantly recognised Tywin's children from the photos you'd seen of them.

“And if it pleases you to know,” Tywin continued. “We have a guest.”

At this, you saw Cersei's hard eyes dart to you as you stood on the last two steps of the stairs. Her gaze made you feel uncomfortable and wonder if sweatpants and a baggy shirt were the right choice when meeting your sugar daddy's family.

“Where's my grandchildren?” he asked again.

Cersei broke her scrutinising gaze on you and call out to her children in the other room.

“Everyone.” Tywin said as they entered. “This is (Y/N). (Y/N), this is Cersei, Jaime, Tyrion, my children, and here is Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen, Cersei's children.”

“Hi.” you smiled and waved awkwardly.

The Lannister children and grandchildren just stared at you, as though not knowing what to say.

You glanced up at Tywin, concerned. Only to find that he was smiling at you.

“Haven't we got enough Lannisters in this family?” Cersei said, haughtily. “Why are you adopting this one?”

“I'm not adopting (Y/N), you stupid girl. (Y/N), here is my girlfriend.”

All of the younger Lannisters' eyes widened in shock at the elder's words.

“Since when did you like them young, grandfather?”

“Shut up, boy!” 


End file.
